Dislemoi pour que je revienne
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: Discussion entre Shinigami et Duo je vois pas quoi dire d'autre ^^°


Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite ou  baka pour certain -_-°

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source : GW

Genre : angst, POV, Yaoi, shounen ai

Disclamer : Les g-boys ne sont pas a moi T_T

Note : /…/pensé du Shinigami

Dis-le-moi pour que je revienne

POV de Duo

Je suis fatigué. La guerre. Les blessés. Les morts. Toujours la même chose. Les trahisons. Les espions. Les traîtres. Encore et toujours pareil. La peur. La souffrance. La vengeance. Toujours identique, qu'importe celui qui le ressent. Je suis fatigué. Je voudrais tout oublier. Oublier les batailles. Oublier le sang. Oublier la terreur. Shinigami où es-tu ?

/Ici/

Aide-moi

/je ne peux pas/

S'il te plait

/Cela m'est impossible/

Même toi tu ne peux rien. Tu ne peux m'offrir ce repos que je désire tant. Dormir sans faire de cauchemar. Fermer les yeux sans voir leur visage. Se reposer sans se sentir coupable. Je le voudrais tant. Mon masque devient si lourd. A chaque sourire, je vois un visage en sang. A chaque rire, un corps mourant. Je voudrais partir mais je ne le peux pas. Il m'en empêche. Les fantômes. Ceux qui m'ont élevé. Je ne peux les trahir. Mais mon masque continue de s'alourdir. Bientôt je l'abandonnerais. Ce soir peut-être. 

Shinigami

/Je suis là/

Répond-moi

/j'écoute/

Pourquoi font-il la guerre

/parce qu'ils sont humains/

Ce soir mon masque tombera. Que penserons les autres devant le vrai Duo ? 

Trowa sera peut-être surpris. Il ne le montrera pas. Il ne montre jamais rien. Son masque est si léger. L'indifférence. C'est si facile. Ne faire attention à rien. Obéir et puis c'est tout. Ne pas parler. Ne pas faire attention à si sa voix tremble ou pas. Ne pas se forcer, sinon à ne pas pleurer.

Pourquoi trahissent-ils les leur

/Pour ne pas être trahit eux-même/

Pourquoi ont-ils peur d'être trahit 

/Parce que tout le monde l'a déjà été au moins une fois/

Pourquoi ne pardonnent-ils pas

/Ils ne veulent pas/

Pourquoi

/Parce qu'on ne les pardonne pas eux-même/

Wufei sera étonné. Etonné que je ne le taquine pas. Etonné que je ne le cherche pas. Etonné de me voir triste. C'est si facile d'être tout le temps en colère. En colère contre ce que l'on ne connaît pas. Contre tous et rien. A-t-il une fois rie pour les autres ? A-t-il une seule fois sourie pour qu'un autre sourie ? Sait-il ce que c'est que de montrer le contraire de ce que l'on est ? Non il ne sait pas. Il ne veut pas savoir. S'il le voulait, il m'aurait découvert. Il est intelligent. Mais aveugle. Aveugle aux autres comme à lui-même.

Pourquoi veulent-ils toujours se venger de tout

/Parce qu'ils ont une excuse/

Une excuse pour quoi

/Pour faire souffrir les autres/

Pourquoi veulent-ils faire souffrir les autres

/Pour ne pas être les seul a souffrir/

Ont-il peur d'être seul

/Oui, peur d'être seul a avoir mal/

Quatre ne va pas comprendre. Il ne comprendra pas pourquoi je ne l'accompagnerais pas dans ces discussions. Pourquoi je ne l'aiderai pas à animer la maison. Pourquoi je serais silencieux. Il ne comprendra pas comment mon cœur auras basculer de la joie à la tristesse et à la douleur en si peu de temps. Il ne comprendra pas pourquoi mes yeux ont l'air si habituer à cette tristesse. Il ne comprendra pas pourquoi cette lueur qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer se trouve entièrement dans mes yeux. Il porte avec moi le masque le plus difficile. Celui de la joie. Nous sommes les deux seuls à avoir eut le courage de le porter. Il est si lourd. Si lourd qu'il nous écrase.

Pourquoi se haïssent-ils

/Pour ne pas être rejeter s'ils aiment/

Est-ce la peur qui domine tout

/C'est bien elle/

Ont-ils peur de la vie aussi

/Peur que la vie les trahissent en les quittant/

Et la mort

/Ils en ont peur car ils savent pas ce qu'il y a après/

Tu ne me le diras pas

/Non mais tu n'en as pas besoins/

Pourquoi

/Tu n'as pas peur de la mort/

Heero…Comment réagira Heero. Je ne le sais pas. Je voudrais qu'il soit inquiet. Qu'il me montre un sentiment, même de l'amitié pour moi. Mais lui aussi porte un masque facile. Celui du soldat. Il ne décide rien. Ne montre rien. Il obéit. Il laisse les autres faire les choix à sa place. Mais peut-être que je me trompe. Peut-être que je me trompe sur tous. Je ne reviendrais pas. Pas tant que je ne serais pas reposer. Pas tant que je serais encore fatiguer.

Prend ma place

/Tu es sur de toi/

Je le suis

/Quand reviendras-tu/ 

Quand j'irais mieux

/Tu es sur de vouloir partir/

Oui je sais que tu te débrouilleras très bien

/Il risque d'être déprimer quand tu reviendras/

Ils le sont peut-être déjà

/peut-être/

Shinigami

/Oui/

Pourquoi es-tu tout le temps triste ? Je croyais que le dieu de la mort était sanguinaire au début

/Je suis triste quand je vois ce que font les hommes de leur monde. Je ne suis sanguinaire que pour sauver. Comme je le fais pour toi/

Je vais y aller

/Qu'est-ce qui pourras te faire revenir/

Je ne sais pas

/Bonne nuit/

Fin du POV

Dans une planque un jeune homme s'écroula à terre. Ses compagnons étaient ailleurs. Avant qu'ils ne reviennent, il était déjà là. Debout. Mais triste. Son visage ne montre que le désespoir. Il s'installe à une fenêtre et regarde le ciel. Quelques nuages gris certains blancs et le soleil de temps en temps. Pas de pluie. Pas de soleil. Juste le milieu.

Une voiture arrive. Les portes claquent. La porte s'ouvre. Quatre garçons entrent. Ils remarquent le jeune homme triste. 

L'un d'eux renifle et marmonne contre la nouvelle lubie du crétin natté. 

Un autre lève à peine un sourcil avant de partir dans sa chambre. 

Le troisième est inquiet et à sa main sur son cœur. Il finit par aller à la cuisine. 

Le dernier s'attarde. Cette nouvelle expression le rend triste. Il aurait voulut ne jamais la voir sur ce visage plus habitué aux sourires. Il part vers un portable après quelques minutes de flottement.

Le soir est venu. Le garçon triste n'a toujours pas prononcer un mot. Tous les autres sont inquiets. 

Le dîner se termine. 

Le garçon repart sans avoir l'air de remarquer que tout le monde s'inquiète. 

Il monte dans sa chambre.

Il s'allonge sur son lit.

/Ils ont l'air inquiet pour toi/

…

/Repose-toi, je suis là pour te remplacer/

…

Quelqu'un frappe à sa porte. Il ne répond rien. La porte s'ouvre. C'est un garçon au cheveu ébène qui entre. Il a l'air nerveux. 

-Duo pourquoi es-tu comme ça ?

Le garçon ne répond pas.

-Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Toujours aucune réponse.

-Répond Duo

Toujours rien. Le jeune homme abandonne et repart.

/Il s'inquiète de ton silence/

…

/Veux-tu que je t'imite /

Fais comme tu veux

/Bien/

Le garçon se relève et regarde par la fenêtre. 

Le ciel n'a pas changé. 

D'autre coup à sa porte. 

Toujours aucune parole. 

Un jeune homme à l'air d'ange entre. Il s'approche du garçon. 

-Duo s'il y a quelques chose je suis là. Tu peux tout me dire.

/Veux-tu lui dire/

Il ne comprendra pas. 

/Bien/

Le jeune à l'allure d'ange semble déçu.

-Je vois que tu ne veux rien me dire. Tu dois avoir tes raisons. Sache seulement que je serais toujours là.

L'ange blond repart. 

Le garçon commence à se déshabiller. 

A peine a-t-il ôté le haut qu'un autre arrive.

Il a l'air plus âgé. 

Plus nerveux qu'à l'habitude aussi. 

Il ne dit rien. 

Si le garçon veut parler, il le peut. 

Il lui laisse le choix.

Deux minutes plus tard il repart. 

Le garçon finit de se déshabiller et rentrer sous la douche. 

L'eau coule sur lui.

/Ils veulent tous que tu reviennes/

Fatigué

/Ils tenteront leur chance encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes/

Je dormirais

/Comme tu veux/

Il sort de la douche et prend une serviette. 

Il se sèche. 

Prend une autre serviette et se la noue autour de la taille.

Il sort. 

Un autre est là. 

Mais celui-là est sur l'autre lit. 

Le garçon ni prête pas attention. 

Ses cheveux ne sont pas secs. 

Il s'assoie sur son lit et se les coiffe. 

L'autre aux yeux bleu pur s'assoit derrière lui. 

Il lui prend la brosse. 

Il commence à le coiffer. 

Le garçon se laisse faire.

L'adolescent se met à parler.

-Que t'arrive-t-il Duo ?

Pas de réponse.

-Ils m'ont dit que tu refusais de parler.

Rien.

-S'il te plait dit quelques chose.

/Ne veux-tu rien lui dire à lui/

…

/Il a l'air plus inquiet que les autres/

Tu penses qu'il pourrait…

/C'est possible/

Moi aussi j'ai peur

/c'est normal/

Je vais écouter 

/J'attendrais ton choix/

-Duo si l'un de nous à fait quelques chose qui t'a déplu dit-le-nous.

Le silence.

-Duo je t'en supplie sourie, rie, parle. Montre-moi que tu es toujours avec nous.

Le vide.

-Duo dis-moi ce que tu as, je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça.

Je veux revenir

/Tu es sur/

Oui

/bien/

Le garçon tombe. 

L'autre le retient. 

Il voudrait appeler les autres mais il sent qu'il ne faut pas. 

Le garçon rouvre les yeux. 

-Heero !

-Duo qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Je suis …fatigué.

L'adolescent est surpris. 

Il le prend dans ses bras.

-Dors ! Je serais là.

-Heero ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là

/Dis-lui/

J'ai peur

/Cela ne pourra que t'être bénéfique/

Tu es sur

/Oui/

Alors je lui dis

-Heero !

-Oui ?

-I love you.

L'adolescent est de nouveau étonné. Il ne sait pas comment réagir. Il resserre sa prise.

-Dors.

Le garçon ferme les yeux..

L'adolescent regarde son compagnon. 

Ils se sont allonger. 

Il s'écarte un peu pour mieux l'observer. 

Ses cheveux soyeux sont étaler autour de lui. 

Un sourire calme est sur son visage.

POV de Heero

Duo. Pourquoi cela m'a-t-il tant inquiété quand tu t'es tue ? Ton visage était si triste. Il y avait tant de douleur dans tes yeux. Mon cœur s'est serré à cette vision. 

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne puis-je supporter de te voir malheureux ? Pourquoi te savoir silencieux me fait peur ? Je voudrais toujours te voir avec se sourire. 

Tout à l'heure tu nous as montré que tu portais un masque. Nous avons tous été surpris de le savoir. Nous n'avions pas vu. 

Pourquoi ? Parce que cela nous arrangeait. On n'a pas à s'inquiéter de quelqu'un qui rie. On n'a pas à se soucier de quelqu'un qui sourie. Qui voudrait consoler celui qui blague ? Personne. 

Nous ne voulions pas voir. Nous voulions croire en tes faux sourire. 

Je ne veux plus voir ceux-là. 

Je veux voir tous les jours celui que tu portes à l'instant. 

Ce sourire sincère qui m'apaise. Mais pourquoi m'apaise-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens rassurer de te voir avec se sourire ? Pourquoi je sens mon cœur s'élever en te voyant avec ? 

Fin du POV

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus fit glisser ses mains dans la chevelure de bronze de son camarade. 

Il observa sa peau blanche et laiteuse. Le garçon n'avait sur lui que sa serviette. 

Il observa les longues jambes galbées. 

La taille fine. 

Le ventre plat, presque trop. 

Le torse qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. 

Il caressa la peau offerte a lui. 

Elle était douce. 

Elle était froide. 

Sur cette constatation, il ramena la couette par-dessus son corps et celui de son ami. Il observa le visage. 

Il était fin et les pommettes rondes le rendaient enfantin. 

Il caressa la joue. 

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait sinon que ça lui plaisait.

POV de Heero 

Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? Peut-être m'a-t-il donné la réponse. Il m'aime. Est-cela que j'ai ? Je sais que si je le perdais, je ne le supporterais pas. 

S'il venait à ne plus reprendre se sourire, je me jetterais à ses pieds.

S'il venait à ne plus rire, parler ou sourire, je ferai tout pour qu'il le fasse à nouveau. 

Est-cela l'amour ? 

Peut-être. 

Je ne sais pas. 

Qu'y a-t-il chez lui qui me plait vraiment ? 

Sa voix plus belle que toutes les musiques aux mondes. 

Ses yeux plus beaux que tous les couchers de soleil. 

Ses cheveux aussi liquide et doux entre mes doigts que l'eau. 

Son corps doux et chaud contre le mien. 

Je dois me l'avouer. 

Je l'aime. 

Je ne vois que ça. 

Tu bouge. 

Un cauchemar ? Je comprends que tu sois fatigué si c'est le cas chaque nuit. 

Fin du POV

L'adolescent le serre fort dans ses bras. 

Le garçon se réveille. 

Il ne comprend pas.

Pourquoi je ne peut pas dormir

/Je ne sais pas/

Vraiment

/Les rêves appartiennent aux humains et non aux dieux/

Je croyais qu'être dans ses bras suffirais

/Il te manque quelques chose alors/

Je n'en peux plus

L'adolescent aux yeux d'aigue-marine observe avec surprise le garçon pleurer. 

Son cœur se serre. 

Non il ne veut pas. 

Il ne veut plus le voir pleurer.

-Duo ne pleure pas.

-Fatigué.

-Ai shitaru Duo. Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer. Ai shitaru.

-Heero.

-Je te promets, je chasserai les cauchemars mais ne pleure plus.

-Tu me le promets ?

-Je te le promets.

Le garçon le regard avec ses yeux rougis par les larmes. 

Puis il pose sa tête contre le torse de l'adolescent. 

Ce dernier le serre encore plus. 

Ils s'allongent ensemble. 

L'adolescent les recouvre de la couette. 

Le garçon ferme les yeux.

Pas de visage. 

Il s'endort.

Pas de culpabilité. 

Juste la chaleur. 

Une chaleur douce qui fait fuir les cauchemars.

Une chaleur dans son cœur.

Fin

Un petit mots syouplait

C'est se qui s'appelle une fic éclair. 1h20 pour l'écrire OO. Enfin c t 1h20 -_-° j'ai dut refaire la fin. Je me plains pas je préfère largement celle-là ^^ et c ma deuxième fic du jours. Oui du jour vous avez bien entendu, il est 21h30. Je suis crever non plus. Comment je peux écrire des fics si déprimante ? Pourtant au départ j'étais po déprimer en fin je crois pas. Arf et Shinny qui continue a faire des sienne -_-° si sa continue je suis bonne pour une troisième fics aujourd'hui.

A+


End file.
